The present invention relates to boxes with covers. More particularly, the boxes are designed to be reused, are molded of synthetic resin, and provided with attached covers, with construction being such that closed boxes may be stacked for shipping and open boxes may be nested for return.
With respect to such boxes, it is desirable for the closed box to present considerable strength and rigidity as a unit, both with respect to handling and stacking when loaded. It is desirable that they stack and nest both securely and easily.
In the United States Patent to Bockenstette entitled "Lidded Tote Box", U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,345 issued 1969, these features are provided to a considerable extent. The cover elements of each box have interlocking portions to present a flat surface together with abutments around the periphery for stacking purposes and to provide for cover strength in its middle portion. With the covers swung approximately 270 degrees from their closed position, the boxes may be nested with overlapping covers for shipping purposes.